Theodosia Electra
Summary Theodosia Electra is a magician and female member of Necessarius who uses Norse mythology as a base for her magic. Other magicians from Necessarius have commented on her habit to constantly change what main spell she uses because she is either very talented or just an idiot who gets tired of things quickly, though no matter the changes it always remains a Norse magic based spell. Theodosia was one of the people involved in Stiyl Magnus' mission regarding Patricia Birdway, having decided to ignore her orders to eliminate her once she realized her target was an innocent girl with no knowledge of magic. She was also part of Necessarius forces during the British Civil War. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, likely 8-B with magic Name: Theodosia Electra Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Around 40 Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, rune magic, wind magic, fire magic, explosion creation, space manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely City Block level with magic via power-scaling (Her magic overpowered Stiyl Magnus' until he devised a counterspell) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class physically Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Matchbox, Drill of Rati Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her magic can be countered by a skilled Norse rune user Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skírnir’s Staff:' Though initially claiming to be using a spell based on the story of the Little Match Girl, shortly after starting to fight her Stiyl realized she's using a matchbox and matchsticks for a spell based on Skírnir's Staff, a spiritual item with four runes carved into it from Norse mythology. Theodosia was able to combine the flames used to protect treasure and the staff used to steal treasure by optimizing the original pattern for the layout of the runes, creating a spell with several defensive spells. **'Space Manipulation:' Theodosia lights a match and the surrounding area is extended, spreading in the same way darkness is pushed away by the light of Theodosia’s match. When used inside a cramped Japanese bank, everything turned flat all the way to the horizon in every direction. Theodosia can also manipulate space to put distance between herself and her enemy so that their attacks don't reach her. **'Explosions/Fire Wall:' Theodosia throws a match at the opponent like a grenade. The match explodes, creating a series of chain explosions to make a fire wall. She can further manipulate this fire wall to attack the enemy by lighting a second match. **'Headwind:' Theodosia lightly waves her matchbox back and forth making a clattering noise. An intense headwind starts blowing, preventing the enemy from moving forward and also blowing away flames. **'Visual Data Display:' Shows visual information to the person lighting the match it for as long as the match is lit. *'Drill of Rati:' Based on a story about Odin stealing special mead from the human world, it functions as a charm that will allow one to sneak into difficult places and to escape from them. Theodosia has smashed it into a powdered form so she can easily carry it around with her. She can make the person cornering her on the edge of death flinch by throwing it to their face, practically turning it in a way to revive herself from the dead. *'Room Concealing Spell:' Theodosia is capable of preparing a spiritual item that controls the protection and release of treasure, using rune magic to conceal the existence of a room. Unless the person trying to enter uses the rune corresponding to the spell, the door and even the room itself will not exist and thus they won't even be able to try and break into it. However, the seal disappears if Theodosia is defeated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Space Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8